Never Late is Better
by NyeThomas
Summary: Draco Malfoy is rescued from the Death Eaters by Severus Snape, who stores him with the Order of the Phoenix. Now, with a price on his head, he must turn to the very people he once loathed. Along the way, he discovers the errors of his upbringing and perhaps finds love along the way. Prequel to Better Late than Never. (Non DH compliant, pretty coarse language, a bit of Ron bashing)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A tall, lanky blond boy stood outside what seemed to be the most structurally unstable home he'd ever seen. He was covered in blood, drenched in sweat, and shaking from the amount of abuse he'd gone through that night. A tall, bat-like figure stood next to the boy with an arm around his waist for support. Just as the man raised a hand to knock, the door was wrenched open by a very tired looking man with soft brown and gray hair. The man's obvious exhaustion did not tamper his vigilance, however. He raised his arm to point a wand at the two men.

"When was the first time we saw one another after the death of James and Lily?" The large man sighed heavily, hoping the man would have chosen a less emotion-ridden question.

"We saw each other at your trial. You were accused of having thoughts of attacking children and were subject to be put to death. After the case was dropped, you received some threatening letters from the Ministry so Dumbledore employed you, to keep you out of the public eye for a bit."

"Alright, bring him inside." Remus Lupin said, pushing the door open wider to fit the two men. Severus dragged a nearly unconscious Draco Malfoy onto the couch in a strangely empty living room. Draco collapsed onto the couch, chest moving shakily with his uneven breath.

"Rennervate." The two men jumped slightly as Molly Weasley entered the room with a tray of potions and soup. "Why didn't someone come and get me? The poor boy looks like he's been to hell and back, quite a few times." Draco tried weakly to sit up before being pushed gently, but firmly back into a laying position. Remus lead Severus to the crowded dining room, where it quieted almost instantly.

The room was packed with people and Severus noticed a cake in the shape of a snitch with the number seventeen on it. Harry Potter sat at the middle of the table, face unreadable as he stared at Snape. Remus cleared his throat and all faces turned to him.

"Now, in these times of war, we must choose our battles carefully. We don't want to lose any of our own. Tonight, Severus Snape has brought another soul to the light side. Please explain, Severus." Severus sighed heavily.

"Tonight, there was a gathering of Voldemort's closest twenty Death Eaters and their families. We were discussing an attack that is to take place of the Hogwarts Express to search for Harry. The conversation then turned to a member of the ranks who had yet to kill: Draco Malfoy. All of the other teenagers had killed, tortured, and even raped Muggles and muggle-borns alike, except him." The room was dead silent. Molly Weasley had entered the room again and stood at the back wall, eyes shut, dreading the next part of the story. "Voldemort summoned a house elf and ordered Draco to kill it. When he refused, things got really ugly. The Dark Lord raised his wand and attacked the boy. At first, he tried to fight back. Then, Bellatrix cast incarcerous so it wouldn't be so hard. The Death Eaters all each got to curse the boy for his disobedience. When Narcissa got to him, she refused to curse her child. Voldemort killed her on the spot."

A gasp came from the small, bushy haired girl in the corner and she ran from the room. Ginny Weasley stood and followed her. Severus sighed heavily.

"The Dark Lord then decided to be merciful," he spat the word with sarcasm and hatred, "and released Draco to my care. I brought him here. He has no place among those foul people, never has. I brought him here for him to take refuge until this war is over. I implore you, if he returns, we will both be killed. His Occlumency is not proficient enough for him to become a spy."

A throat cleared and Arthur Weasley stepped forward. "We will discuss more of this after supper." Severus nodded and turned to go sit with Draco. The noise slowly increased in the dining room again. Hermione returned to the table. Fred and George Weasley took it among themselves to raise the spirits of the dinner once more. They put some sort of charm on all of Harry's gifts so that they lined up and began to sing Happy Birthday in frighteningly high-pitched voices.

Severus sat next to Draco's sleeping body and saw, for the first time in what seemed like years, a peaceful look on his face. Almost as if he knew things were changing for him. Severus sat on one of the armchairs and stared into the fire, contemplating what he would tell the Dark Lord when he returned to him the next day. The truth would not work, neither would claiming he abandoned them. Suddenly, an idea formed in his summoned a piece of parchment and began to write detailed notes on his idea.

Draco Malfoy will be sent to a safe house in America for a short time before school starts, where he will live with a member of the Order. I will tell the Dark Lord that I have decided he needs a more hands-off approach. When school resumes, he will be stationed in my own rooms and will not be permitted to leave, with the exception of class time. He is not to engage with other Death Eaters and all the while, I will be improving his Occlumency.

Remus entered the room, interrupting the man's thoughts. He sat on the chair opposite him and Severus reluctantly met his eyes. He sighed heavily and for the first time, Severus realized how tired the other man was. He saw the crippling pain and exhaustion taking over his features. Severus then realized that he wasn't the only one who was struggling. This war was slowly consuming the people of the Wizarding World. The light side tread on very thin ice wherever they went and it was getting harder for them to recruit.

Molly Weasley popped her head into the room. "Severus, you need to get to the table and eat! You look nearly as famished as poor Draco." Severus started to shake his head but stopped when he saw an eyebrow raise threateningly. The man allowed himself to be ushered back into the now empty dining room where he finished eating. By the time he finished, it seemed the festivities had died down outside. The Order members all filed into the dining room to discuss how they would proceed. Remus brought in the piece of parchment listing Snape's plan. Kingsley stood at the back wall, motioning for Severus to begin. He read his plan quickly. Kingsley was the first to respond.

"That sounds pretty simple. But in order for that to work, we'll need to acquire a place for Draco to stay and we'll have to choose someone to accompany him to the States. And we'll have to be able to access the house easily without the Death Eaters finding out." Severus nodded. Ronald Weasley was in the back of the room, scowling.

"There is also the small fact that Malfoy may not want to be here! Just because he isn't a killer, doesn't mean he's a hero! He's still a selfish, arrogant, snobby, bigot! How do we know he won't try to kill us?" The entire room stared at Ron before Molly stalked over to him and dragged him from the room by his ear. A door slammed from upstairs and everyone looked down at the floorboards because Molly hadn't put up a Silencing Charm before she began screaming at the youngest Weasley boy. Hermione cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I think we need to be more logical before making this decision. Malfoy doesn't like to be seen as weak. He will think or this as running away and probably lash out. It would be wise to postpone any action until we're sure he trusts us. I mean, the people he was closest to just tortured him and killed his mother." It was quiet again, everyone nodded and went back to their thoughts.

Molly walked back into the room, face still quite red. Ron didn't return. "I think that's enough depressing topics for tonight. Severus, will you be staying the night?"

Severus allowed a small smile. "No, thank you, Molly. I need to return home and begin researching a few things. Remus, could I speak to you for a few moments?" Remus nodded and followed Snape to the backyard.

"I need you to keep a watchful eye on Draco. He is prone to self-harm. I also need you to begin him in Occlumency training. Nothing too vigorous, just enough for him to be ready to master it completely when term begins." Remus nodded thoughtfully as Severus exhaled noisily. "I'll be back tomorrow evening to tell you how my meeting with the Dark Lord went and how we'll proceed from there." Severus began to walk away before turning back to Remus. "And can you keep an eye on young Mr. Weasley. I'd hate for something to happen to the poor boy." Remus smirked and nodded again, turning back to the house and closing the door as a soft pop sounded through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's going a bit slow right now, and for that, I am deeply sorry. But we have to set up the story. Sorry to all you Ron fans: this is just the beginning of his asshole-ism**

Draco blinked few times as a ridiculous amount of light shone into his eyes. He scowled and tried to sit up before wincing sharply. A pain shot up his side through his chest and he found it hard to breathe. The room spun and suddenly Draco was staring at the ceiling.

Molly Weasley rushed in, having heard Draco's body hit the floor. She leaned over the somewhat lucid boy and brushed the blond hairs from out of his eyes.

"Are you alright, dearie?" Molly asked softly as she assisted him in sitting on the sofa. He nodded slowly and leaned into Molly's chest, shivering as he inhaled her motherly scent. She began to stroke his head and rock slightly back and forth like she was holding her own child and not that child of a Death Eater.

"I'm fine, Mum. It'll take a lot more than a few Crucios to keep me down for long." Molly gasped softly, pausing in mid stroke. She resumed immediately until he was asleep again. When soft snores came from the back of his throat, she laid his head back on one of the sofa's pillows and went into the kitchen, face ashen with grief. Hermione and Remus were sitting at the table drinking tea and quietly discussing a few of the Ministry's new policies.

"Hermione, dear, can you sit in the living room and watch Draco for a few minutes while I prepare some more potions and some breakfast for everyone?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione rose and went into the next room. Remus looked up at Molly, his face also showing a rare amount of emotion. With that look, Molly knew he had heard with his unnaturally sensitive hearing. Molly sighed heavily and sat at the table, putting her face into her soft and caring hands. She allowed a few tears to escape before clearing her throat and going to cook.

"I'm just hoping he was confused. I don't want to have to tell him that his mother is gone. I would be a coward and call Severus over here to explain what happened, but he'll be here sooner or later." Remus nodded, understanding that Molly didn't want a response, that she was doing as only mother's do: fretting. A loud bang came down the stairwell as a head of pink hair flashed down the stairs. Both Remus and Molly smiled at Nymphadora Tonks, who was on the ground looking momentarily dazed before coming to the table as if she hadn't just fallen down the stairs again.

"Wotcher, Molly! Remy, darling," She murmured as she hugged Molly and kissed Remus softly. Remus handed Tonks a cup of tea and rubbed her back gently and soothingly. Molly began to lay out breakfast and, as if by magic, all of the Weasley children began making their way downstairs almost unconsciously. Ron was the first to tuck in, eating rapidly and messily. Molly went to attend to Draco and sent Hermione in to eat.

"Hey, 'Mione, where you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday." Ron managed to say through a mouthful of food. Although it sounded as if he was speaking some form of Troll, everyone had known Ron long enough to understand him when he spoke with his mouth full.

"I was watching Draco and doing some research." Ron's head snapped up.

"When the hell did that ferret become 'Draco?'" Ron barked angrily. Hermione stood up and glared at him. She didn't answer and left the room.  
"Good going, mate. You managed to piss her off before nine. I think that's a record." Harry said irritably. He then left the table as well, leaving Ron at the mercy of the remaining Weasley siblings, all of whom were fed up with Ron's treatment of his best friend.

When Harry got upstairs, he could hear soft sniffles coming from the door at the end of the hall. Without knocking, Harry entered the room and sat on the floor by the bed Hermione was sprawled across.

"Go away, Harry. I want to be left alone." She groaned into a pillow.

"Oh? And I want Voldemort go not exist, but we don't always get what we want, do we?" Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm just so tired of Ronald always trying to dictate my decisions. I'm not his girlfriend, or his daughter, or his property!" Harry sighed heavily and patted her back sympathetically. When she sat up, Harry saw her face was red and blotchy from crying and her eyes were bloodshot. Harry moved to sit next to her and comfortingly rubbed her back in small circles. They say together in complacent silence, just enjoying each others' company. After a while, soft knocking interrupted their peace. Ginny Weasley poked her head into the room. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw the position her ex-boyfriend and best friend were in. Surely nothing was going on here? She turned around immediately and marched back downstairs, not even delivering the message that they needed to de-gnome the garden again.  
Sighing, they both headed downstairs to diffuse the situation. It was completely empty downstairs. Remus was the only Order member who stayed with the Weasleys. They all felt much more secure with the seasoned fighter in the house with them. They moved to the yard where they could hear grunts and the sound of gnomes being thrown. Ginny was standing out by the fence, arms crossed and scowling at the low-risen sun. Hermione approached her slowly and leaned against the fence, allowing the light breeze to ruffle her bushy brown hair. Finally she turned to the younger witch in her presence.

"Ginny, whatever it is you think you saw in my room, it wasn't what you think it was. I was angry, and Harry was being the ever-supportive brother I always need him to be." Ginny huffed and faced Hermione ever so slowly.

"I don't care about whatever thing you two have going on. I just can't help but feel a little jealous of you guys. Like, you know things about him that he will probably never tell me. I just get frustrated, sometimes." Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to respond when there was a crash from inside the house. Hermione drew her wand and ran indoors.

She saw Draco Malfoy being held at wand point by Ron, whose face was bright red in anger. Draco was sickly pale and slightly shaky, still. His eyes were unfocused and bloodshot. It was obvious he had not been the starter of the fracas. He probably didn't even know where he was. Ron raised his wand even higher, so it was pointed directly at Draco's heart. Draco's eyes darkened to a near black as Ron approached him

.  
"You may have everyone else fooled with this pathetic little game, but not me. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." The redhead was nearly growling as he got closer and closer to Draco. Hermione could feel the magic radiating off of Draco in waves and realized she needed to get involved.

"Ronald! Are you out of your bloody mind?! Get away from him!" His head snapped to meet Hermione's eyes. Unfortunately for him, the youngest Malfoy still felt threatened.

A loud crashing sounded through the living room again. Hermione could not see through all of the dust but she heard several sets of feet approaching the room.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she cleared the dust with a wave of her wand. Ronald WEasley was lying unconscious against the wall and Draco Malfoy was trembling violently, almost seizure-like before he collapsed. Hermione rushed forward to catch him. Stunned by the amount of weight he had, she stumbled and fell. George Weasley leaned in and lifted Draco as if he weighed five pounds and not 160. Fred carried Ronald upstairs where he was sure to be chewed out later.

"So, Hermione, would you mind telling us what the bloody hell happened in here?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"I came in here because I heard noise. When I walked in, Ronald," she spat the name angrily, "had Malfoy at wand point. Poor Malfoy looked like he was about to collapse. I yelled at Ron and when he looked at me, I assume Malfoy did a wandless Knockback Jinx. It was too dusty for me to tell." Mrs. Weasley looked angry enough to spit fire. Mr. Weasley didn't look that much more calm. The only one in the room with a rational look on his face was, of course, Remus Lupin.

"I understand we're all a little upset at Ron's lack of... well, common sense. But let's first make sure the both of them are okay. Young Mr. Malfoy has been through enough in the past couple of days, plus the use of wandless magic can be exhausting to one's magical core." The adults in the room nodded and left the room. Mrs. Weasley began performing spells and different colored lights shone from various places on Draco's body. She bustled to the kitchen and carried a tray of different colored potions and began to pour them in Draco's mouth. His color slowly became less sickly looking, although it was still rather pale.

After about an hour, she was finished. Mrs. Weasley looked outside and saw the sun was low in the sky and got up to make dinner. It seemed her work was never finished. And, frankly, she liked it that way.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I guess I should warn you that the Ginny-bashing is gonna be pretty bad for a bit. In fact, she's gonna be worse than Ron for a while. Ron's just stubborn, he can't help it. Next chapter: The Dragon Awakens. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald was furious. How dare his mother treat him like this? It wasn't as if it were Harry laying upstairs in Bill's old room. No, it was Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy. He was a bleeding Death Eater for crying out loud! And now Hermione was being all stroppy about the house, making him look like a right git.

The youngest Weasley boy scowled at the wall and picked up his wand. He needed to get downstairs and get started on his chores before his Mum got his knickers all twisted again. Ronald made his way downstairs to find another cranky Weasley.

Ginevra Weasley was standing in the kitchen, scowling outside at Harry and Hermione. The two of them had been inseparable since his birthday,almost as if they were planning something. The youngest Weasley siblings sat in the kitchen in silence, neither saying a word. Ron had been on thin ice for the past few days, luckily Malfoy had stayed asleep so he hadn't had the opportunity to get into anymore trouble with his mother. There was nothing left for the Weasley siblings to do, seeing as they had done their chores quickly and efficiently due to their guest.

"Ron, do you think Harry and Hermione are seeing each other?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"To be completely honest, I don't know. It would make sense, the way they always sneak out, how they keep giving each other little covert looks, and even how he dumped you right after the funeral. The three of us had a mission, but it looks like I've been removed from it. Not like they needed me anyways. What can I do that the Great Harry Potter can't? And no way in hell am I smarter than Hermione. No, I reckon they could be dating, but it's more likely that they're up to something." The siblings watched their friends outside for a while, until the sun had completely risen and everyone made their way to the table for breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley constantly had someone watching for signs of Malfoy to wake up but so far, there were none. It wasn't until lunch four days after the conflict between the two young wizards, that Draco Malfoy finally awoke. It was Hermione's shift.

Draco groaned softly as he turned in the bed where he'd been moved. His eyes fluttered before slowly opening. The first thing he saw was a mass of wild, curly hair. He gasped and shot out of bed, expecting to see Bellatrix standing over him, cackling madly. Instead, he saw a very cautious Hermione Granger sending a Patronus downstairs. She made her way to the distraught boy slowly and quietly, keeping her wand low. She raised her hand to touch him but he flinched away, as if expecting her to hurt him.

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, looking at the pale boy and instantly, the worry melted from her face. She slowly approached the boy and guided him to the bed, he was too shocked to fight her. His body was shaking slightly as he stared at the crowded room.

"W- what is going on here? Where am I?" The youngest Malfoy's voice was quiet and weak, cracking a bit from disuse.

"We'll answer those questions in a bit, dearie. First, I need you to answer a few questions, is that alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley cooed softly to him. He nodded his head slowly.

"What is your name?" Mrs. Weasley asked slowly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." He replied immediately. The questions went for around ten minutes, until there was a knock at the door. Remus left the room and returned less than one minute later with Severus Snape behind him.

Draco looked up and threw himself at the man. Severus instantly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, holding him tightly and stroking his disheveled blond hair. The boy was trembling slightly as he whispered.

"What's going on?" The tall man looked with sad eyes at his godson.

"Sit, Draco. We need to have a long talk." The boy sat on the bed he'd previously been in and looked up, grey eyes glistening. Draco recognized the heaviness in his godfather's voice and knew whatever he was about to hear would not be pleasant. Severus opened his mouth to speak, then closed his mouth and sat next to his godson.

"There are no words to properly convey the depths of my sadness right now, Draco. The past few days I've been pacing about my home, hoping you would remember what happened without my having to tell you. I know how selfish it is, but I can't help it. Please forgive me." The blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before Severus raised his wand. "_Legilimens_."

The boy flew back onto the mattress with the force of the spell. His body began to shake as he relived those memories. Tears were pouring from the eyes of both Slytherin men as the spell ran its course. Draco Malfoy looked up at his godfather with tear-filled eyes.

"No. This cannot be true. My mother is _not_ dead!" Gut wrenching sobs took over his body. Severus did not move to comfort the boy, knowing exactly how he would react. Instead, he watched as the boy sobbed for the loss of his innocence. Up until that point, the youngest Malfoy still had some form of faith in the human race; the boy still had hope. With his mother gone, there was nothing left to hope for. Severus himself had felt the exact same pain. He voiced that thought. His godson immediately shook his head.

"You didn't lose your mum, all you lost was an ungrateful little Mudblood who didn't realize how good she had it." The boy spat the venomous words with no passion, as if the words did not even possess real meaning. Of course, the words did have meaning, no matter how trivial anything else may have seemed. Severus shook his head slowly, but sat next to his godson, careful not to touch him.

"I didn't lose my mum. I lost someone far more important to me than that. You are still young and have yet to feel love's harsh sting. Lily Evans was more than just a Mudblood," Here, Severus sighed heavily, "She was my best friend. I remember when I first saw her that day in the park with her vile sister. I knew, in that moment, she would mean something to me. I didn't know what, but I knew it would be big." The tall man's eyes seemed distant, as if gazing far away, to better, simpler days. "I loved Lily, plain and simple. I knew what I was getting involved with was endangering my friendship with Lily, but I figured her kind nature would allow her to see past my hatred for Muggles. Of course, James Potter was there to sweep her off her feet. When she died, it was like all of that was gone. All I could see was the ten year old girl I'd met, my best friend, my only true confidante, my first and only love. Lily took care of me, and as much pain as she'd caused me, she was the reason I am who I am. Without her life- or her death- I would be the same as the bitter, dark, abusive man that raised me." Draco laid there, silently, not showing whether or not he really heard his godfather.

Severus sighed again. He then looked at his watch and stood. "I must be going now, the Dark Lord cannot be kept waiting." The boy blanched.

"No. Surely you cannot mean for me to go back there." The man shook his head even before his companion had finished his sentence.

"Merlin, no. I shall explain to you the particulates of your situation at a later date, hopefully tomorrow. Until then, please remain on your best behavior." The warning in the man's voice was clear. Draco nodded slightly, his calm mask sliding back into place. He sat up in the bed as his godfather hugged him tightly and swept out of the room. He took a deep breath and opened the door to go downstairs. When the smell of the home hit him, he backed into the room and slammed the door again, breathing heavily.

He needed to be in complete control before he went down there. Draco spotted a mirror across the room and made his way to it shakily. The reflection astounded him. His grey eyes were dark and lifeless, so focused on not seeing the horrors of life, they could not bear to see the beauty either. His cheekbones were pointed and hollow, his lips: dry, chapped, and bleeding in some places. His hair was disheveled and filthy. All in all, he looked awful. The boy sighed heavily.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you need to pull yourself together! This crying and sniveling behavior is not going to improve your situation one bit. Now, you get your arse down there, give some attitude and make sure they understand that you are not some whiny coward who misses his mummy." He took a steadying breath, "Even if that is true."

The boy then fixed his disgusting hair into a tidier style and straightened his wrinkled robes. He sighed, there was nothing left for him to do but face the lions. He was as ready as he'd ever be. Turning away, he strode out of the room to the kitchen where he heard the most noise coming from. If he was going to do this, he was doing it his way, Severus's rules be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

Only a small number of the Weasley's were permitted downstairs (everyone except Ron and Ginny). Hermione was in the kitchen, helping prepare dinner for the Order meeting that would take place that course, Malfoy has the worst timing and would wake up the day of a meeting. The brunette thought to herself irritably. The Slytherin boy hadn't been downstairs yet, even though Snape had left nearly ten minutes ago. The tension increased as time passed, every person apprehensive about what would happen in the next few hours.

The twins were trying their absolute hardest to raise the spirits in the room, testing various pranking items on Order members, even managing to get Kingsley with their newest product, causing his skin to turn a deep midnight blue with golden stripes. Everyone was so enraptured with the magic that nobody noticed the blond boy enter the room.

Draco Malfoy sneered at the family of blood traitors, poor, filthy, disgusting. He could not believe his godfather had left him with these filthy excuses of wizards, even if it was for his own good. There was nothing else Voldemort could do to him. These blood traitors, however, could torture him for all eternity without ever raising their wands. He fought the urge to spit on the filthy floor. His control was not enough for him to resist a noise of disgust, signaling his presence in the room.

Remus Lupin turned around to see the boy, surprise spelled out on his features. The tall blond boy scowled at the werewolf and did not speak. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward.

"Finally! I thought you would never come down. I had been giving you potions, but you must be famished! Look at your skin!" The words tumbled from the mother quickly, not giving him a chance to properly respond.

"He's always been that color, Mum! You're making him feel uncomfortable." The oldest Weasley declared as he rose to stand behind his over-enthusiastic mother. He then held his hand out.

"Bill Weasley, oldest child and curse-breaker at Gringotts." The lond boy look at the outstretched hand with contempt and disgust before the man withdrew his hand with a small smirk. "You may want to adjust that attitude, Mr. Malfoy. Whether you like it or not, we are all you've got."

The blonde boy scowled at the family, refusing to respond. Every face was now turned towards the two men.

"You seem like a very smart man, Bill Weasley." The Malfoy heir drawled.

Bill nodded slowly, not sure where the conversation was headed.

"Then you should understand this crystal clearly: I don't want to be here. I don't like any of you, in fact, I repulsed by you and everything you stand for. How any pureblood could stand to live this way astounds me. The only thing we have in common is that I want The Dark Lord dead just as much as you."

The majority of the Order had gone for their wands at the beginning of the boy's speech. By the end of the speech, the only person with their wand in hand was Harry Potter. Harry stood and walked up to his nemesis.

"We all know you're a bloody genius so you should be able to understand me clearly: We don't trust you, at all. You've got a long while before we trust you enough for anything. You are, by no means, one of us. You were right when you said you don't belong here." Here, the malice slipped from the Boy Who Lived. "The only thing that's keeping us from chucking your sorry arse out is the fact that you don't belong over there either." The messy-haired boy reclaimed his seat and looked away, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood slowly. "Harry is right. You are not an Order member." Draco snorted.

"I don't want to be. I'll leave the idiotic heroism to you Gryffindors." Tonks cleared her throat loudly. The Malfoy rolled his eyes "And Hufflepuffs."

"Be that as it may, there is a plan for you. You will be briefed by Severus and Remus when he gets here." The tall blonde nodded and strode out of the room. He had almost reached the stairs when he turned around.

"I don't mean to inconvenience any of you," the boy sneered, "But it would be great if I could get a shower. I know all of you aren't exactly averse to filth, but some of us were raised better than common pigs." With that comment, he pivoted on his heel and exited the room.

The entire room exhaled collectively once the blonde boy took his leave, relieved at the lack of violence or abnormal amount of malice.

"Well that went better than expected." Hermione observed softly.

"Yes, we need to wait for Severus to come back so he can be informed of the plan. Until then, we need to work on getting his acquainted with everyone and feeling welcome." Remus murmured softly.

"What I don't understand," The youngest Weasley sneered, "Is why the hell we're working so hard to make him feel welcome when we know he would not do the same."

Remus scowled slightly at the girl. He opened his mouth to comment when his wife interjected.

"Ginevra Weasley! I cannot believe you. We are not savages and I cannot fathom what kind of treatment you believe the boy is worthy of. He may not be your friend, but he is human." Tonks was interrupted by a scoff from Ron Weasley. "What?" Tonks asked the boy, with her arms crossed across her chest and a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Nothing. It's just that we're all trying so hard to remember that 'he's human' and all that we're forgetting this git could press his Dark Mark and have Voldyfarts and the whole fleet of Death Eaters banging at our door. I can't believe we're risking our lives for that piece of-" He swallowed the next word when both of his parents glared at him.

Remus sighed and decided the best course of action for the time being would be to completely ignore the outspoken Weasley children.

"I'm just glad Mr. Malfoy seems to be alright."

"That's not normal." Mrs. Weasley cooed softly. Ronald Weasley scoffed from the corner of the room.

"Oh yes it is, mum. The git's always been like that." His mother shook her head before he even finished his sentence.

"No. He just found out his mother was dead not even an hour ago. I don't care how heartless someone claims to be, you don't just act as if nothing happened." The red-headed boy shook his head in an almost condescending manner.

"Mum, the git has no heart. He probably doesn't even care that his mother is dead. The bastard's most likely up in his room dancing around cause he doesn't have to pretend to feel emotion for anyone anymore. He only cares about himself. He's a Death Eater, through and through. He doesn't belong here." With that word, he exited the room.

"Well," Stated Fred.

"That was," George continued.

"Quite dramatic." The twins finished together. Harry and Hermione snorted together, meeting each others eyes before bursting into laughter. The tension in the room melted and everyone laughed.

****In the hall, a tall blonde boy stared at the wall in front of him, tears swimming in his eyes before continuing his journey upstairs.


End file.
